


Guided by Her Own Light

by Dreamprism



Category: Life is Strange: True Colors (Video Game), The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamprism/pseuds/Dreamprism
Summary: I was inspired by the first official teaser image for the next Life is Strange series game, rumored to be "Life is Strange: True Colors" with a main character named Alex who has the power to see people's emotions as colored auras.The image shows a young woman walking through a dark space with a faint glow around her, and it reminded me of the scene from Captain Spirit when Chris fixes the water heater. Knowing that so much in Captain Spirit foreshadowed Life is Strange 2, I decided to get creative and brainstorm how this scene from Captain Spirit might foreshadow a scene in Life is Strange: True Colors.This may end up being completely wrong, but with the trailer for the new game coming in 6 and a half days we will soon have a better idea of what parts are definitely wrong, what parts are still plausible, and - maybe - what parts get confirmed.
Kudos: 2





	Guided by Her Own Light

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the first official teaser image:  
> https://twitter.com/ConsoleFun/status/1370073640436445185
> 
> I'm not sure Square Enix intended for anyone to post it yet, but they apparently provided that image to various video game news sites and this one in particular used it in their post.
> 
> I look forward to the actual reveal trailer on Thursday March 18th at 10am PDT. In the meantime (or - whenever you happen to see this fic), let me know what you think.
> 
> Edit (March 18th 2021): I updated some tags on this (including adding Alex's last name), but I did not change the summary or any of the fic itself. The "brother" in this fic is Gabe, but I didn't want to name-drop him when writing originally. As for the Steph tag, she is just mentioned at the very end and doesn't actually play a big role in this. Of course, based on the trailer, it looks like I already got a bunch of stuff wrong about Alex, but I'm gonna leave this up anyway... it's still a decent story and isn't TOO SUPER FAR from the reality of LiSTC. And yes, I have already pre-ordered the Ultimate Edition of that game, including the LiS1&BTS remaster.
> 
> I look forward to new fics being created for LiSTC by other people... even though I'm a little bit sad that the game will be "over so quickly" on September 10th due to all the episodes being released at once.

Living in the middle of nowhere is great when you want to watch the stars at night - it’s not so great when a tornado knocks out all the power at 9pm.

“Hey, Alexandra. Can you go turn on the generator? It’s freezing.”

“Bro, I told you just to call me Alex - never Alexandra. And I know it’s freezing. Why do you think I have 3 layers on? But I have no idea how to work a generator.”

Alex is sitting in the dark house, lit by only a few candles because apparently her brother never thought it was a bright idea to be prepared. Well, he has a generator, but only five candles.

She is clad in a shirt, long pants, comfortable socks, a magenta sweater, and a denim coat on top of that sweater.

“Please, just do it for the little one,” her brother asks, referring to his son. “I have the instructions on a piece of paper. There’s no way I can carry him down there, and I don’t think you want to deal with--”

“No, you are totally right,” Alex says, interrupting him. “I’m about as good with toddlers as a porcupine.”

Alex takes the paper with the instructions and holds it up to the light of her candle. “I think I can make sense of this… when I see the generator.”

“Yeah, I thought so too - I mean, they seem easy enough. I just never took the time to learn,” the brother says, reminding Alex of all the other times he didn’t think to prepare properly for some trial in his life.

The young boy is crying, not knowing what’s going on, and his father tries his best to soothe him. “Be careful of all the rats down there!” he warns in a humorous tone.

“Dude, I’m not a kid these days. I’m not going to freak out if I see a rat.” Alex puts on her durable brown boots and steps out the door.

The wind is still going strong. Didn’t the tornado pass? Or is there another one? She questions why she decided to even move out here before she remembers it was the only place she had to go.

Alex holds the instructions firmly in her left hand, careful than they don’t blow away, and she has the candle in her right hand.

She wishes it was a flashlight. Oh, it would be so much easier if it was a flashlight. But super-bro with the generator couldn’t find any flashlights with working batteries around the home tonight. He swears he had 2 but says maybe his ex took them with her boxes when they split up.

Opening the cellar door is going to require a free hand, so Alex shoved the paper in her narrow pocket. Using a great deal of her strength, she forces the cellar door open, fighting against the prevailing wind.

As she steps down into the cellar, the wind picks up and slams the door closed behind her. The flame from her candle is snuffed out, and the room is pitch black.

“Shit” she mutters, almost afraid to curse even though no one was around anymore to tell her not to. She wonders for a moment if her brother’s house really does have rats down here.

Did she just feel something run across her foot? No, probably just imagining it. She wishes her imagination were a little less strong right now so she could just visualize a plain boring room with nothing in it that could cause her harm.

So where is this generator? And more importantly… how can she turn it on when it’s beyond too dark to read any instructions.

She considers momentarily pushing the door back open and stealing another candle, but she doesn’t want to look like a failure. She must show that she can contribute to this family.

She reaches out her now-free right hand to feel around in front of her as she walks, yet with every step she holds herself back, fearful that she might stumble into a hole, or a bucket of paint, or a chainsaw.

But then… she can see. A little bit anyway. A faint glow surrounds her hand, and a purple light is cast all around her. Where is this light coming from? She looks up above her and down below and sees nothing. No light is pointing AT her.

She goes to pat herself down as if to look for a hidden flashlight on her clothes, but as she does this the light stops, and everything is dark again.

Once again Alex begins to walk through the room, and once more as she holds out her right hand she sees the glow appear. It’s as if some kind of purple aura surrounds her. Is this even real? Some kind of nightmare?

But it is very much real. Alex has a power. The power to… make a rather dim aura of purple light surround her when she holds up her hand in a particular way…? What a strange power.

But it does make things easier. Although she is still scared, Alex guides herself using this newfound light to the generator. Hoping she doesn’t mess something up, she follows the instructions as best she can.

And then…

Light.

She can see the room as it truly is - and funnily enough, it is just a boring rectangular basement with not a rat to be seen. As she calms down, she observes the purple light fade away, and she confidently strides back to the stairs out of the cellar.

“Hey, bro, I got the lights back on.” she says with an almost-smug look on her face.

“Wow, that’s awesome. I know you didn’t want to go down there, so… thanks. I really appreciate it.”

Her brother glows with satisfaction.

And yes, he really glows.

***

The next day, Alex is talking with a new friend in the neighborhood.

“That was a CRAZY storm, yeah?” the friend asks.

“We’re just both lucky it didn’t get too close. Did you lose power?” Alex replies.

“Yeah. But we had flashlights. And honestly… I just used my phone as a light.”

“I miiight have been playing music on bluetooth all day until then. My battery was… long gone.”

“Oh, yeah, I kind of thought those headphones were fused to your face.” The young teenager laughs.

“I had to go into my brother’s ultra-dark basement to turn on the generator.”

“Augh… I hate dark rooms. When we lived in Oregon, every time the water heater stopped working we had to step inside this closet off the laundry room and fix it. And dad never did it himself, so either I did it or it was cold water forever.”

“Damn, you sound like you were a brave kid.”

“Not really… I just… put on a cape and imagined I had some kind of superpower. So it wasn’t really me doing it - it was Captain Spirit.”

“Wow… that’s… not even that different from what happened with me, minus the cape.”

“What happened with you?”

Alex laughs. “Don’t worry about it. But you’ve got to take more credit for yourself. Everything Captain Spirit can do you can do.”

“Well, thanks. You’re an awesome friend. And since you’ve got a generator… maybe I can come over to your place tonight? We’re too cheap for one. Didn’t even get power back this morning, which is… kind of why I’m adventuring outside today instead of playing video games and stuff.”

“Hey, I’m always happy to hang out with you.” She checks the time on her phone - once again fully powered and ready for a day of diminishing charge. “Always, but… not right now. I have work.”

Her friend nods in acknowledgement. “No problem. But I’ll see you later?”

“I think so… I’ll text Steph once I know my plans; she can relay the message onto you. Bye!”


End file.
